


Не сожалея сожалевший

by Laiana



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Sketches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 14:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15463806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiana/pseuds/Laiana
Summary: Написано по заявке:У Дженсена была мечта, чтобы его пригласили в ИП х)) Его пригласили, но с условием, что он там будет боттом х)) Тогда он тоже поставил условие, раз так, то пускай его трахает Джаред. Не стеб.





	Не сожалея сожалевший

**Author's Note:**

> **Бета:** terebellum  
>  **Жанр:** РПС не-АУ, зарисовка  
>  **Пейринг:** Джаред/Дженсен  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Размер:** ~5500  
>  **Примечание:** написано по заявке [2.39](https://jared-top.diary.ru/p215745681.htm) на Jared-top kink-fest

— Ты сам этого хотел, Дженсен.  
— Нет. Я говорил, что не прочь. Если они пригласят.  
— Так они и приглашают.  
Дженсен выразительно промолчал. Абонент на другом конце линии тоже. Сколько они были знакомы? Пятнадцать? Двадцать лет? Ким знала его как облупленного. Когда тишина затянулась, Дженсен раздраженно взмахнул контрактом.  
— Здесь есть пункт об обнаженке!  
— Это «Игра престолов», парень. Конечно, здесь есть пункт об обнаженке. Рейтинги не на пустом месте берутся.  
— А как насчет сценария? Ты его читала? Уверен, что да.  
— Я тебя умоляю, Дженсен, используешь дублера, где надо. Подумаешь, сиськи покажешь. Ты актер!  
— Я отец троих детей.  
Ким начала раздражаться.  
— Не ты ли утверждал, что способен сыграть любую роль? Что примешь любой вызов? Ну?!  
— Мне было двадцать пять! Двадцать пять, Ким! Не сорок.  
— Но нужен им именно сорокалетний Дженсен Эклз.  
— Я не буду трахаться на камеру с Амнеллом, — отрезал Дженсен. — Если на то пошло, я не буду трахаться на камеру ни с каким мужиком!  
Ким фыркнула в трубку.  
— У тебя есть три дня, чтобы решить. Три. Больше они ждать не станут.

Дженсен был зол. Дженсен был в отчаянии. Дженсен бился головой об стенку. Фигурально. Но недалеко от истины.  
Он действительно хотел сыграть. «Игра престолов» же!  
Роль подкупала своей необычностью, съемки попадали на летний хиатус и занимали всего пару месяцев. Это был финал. Финал, черт его подери! Дженсен мог сняться в финале «Игры престолов». Все совпало идеально, если бы не одно — одна сцена. Ладно бы только сцена — Ким права, можно использовать дублера, хотя такая мысль и претила, не физическая же опасность угрожала, — но были еще объятия, поцелуи, а это играть ему и только ему.  
Дженсен взъерошил волосы. Тяжелый взгляд неотрывно смотрел на сценарий на столе. Дженсен выучил его наизусть.  
Его персонажем был Лиам Сэнд, всеми забытый бастард от смешанного союза Дорана Мартелла и лисенийской наложницы. Большую часть жизни он путешествовал между вольными городами, но со смертью отца, воспользовавшись пленением Элларии в Королевской Гавани, отправляется в Дорн с намерением вступить в свои права и получить причитающиеся привилегии. В покинутом всеми Дорне он, взяв имя Лиама Мартелла и титул лорда Солнечного Копья, ждет армию Дейенерис Таргариен, чтобы или присоединится к ней, или продать. Вслед за ним у ворот Дорна объявляется Ларго Рогаре, приятель проведенного в лисенийских борделях детства, который становится его телохранителем, а позже и любовником.  
Второго актера еще не утвердили, да и Амнелл был далеко не в топе. Продюсеры хотели того, кто выше Дженсена, но моложе. Они рассматривали и Манганьелло (если бы не возраст, он бы был первым в списке), и с руками оторвали бы Хемсворта (как будто бы тот согласился).  
Дженсен не был уверен, что справится. В первую очередь — справится с собой.  
На ответ оставалось тридцать шесть часов.  
— …и я люблю тебя, детка, но только принеси, пожалуйста, принесли мне немного кофе. Я жду! — В трейлер, пятясь спиной, ввалился Джаред и со смехом захлопнул дверь. Он был в гриме, одежде Сэма и с нетипично широкой для последнего улыбкой.  
— Миша почти закончил, через час твоя сцена с Марком.  
Дженсен отодвинул бумаги и протер лицо. Нужно было сосредоточиться. Он всегда легко одевал на себя Дина, но финал сезона даже ему дался нелегко. Сценаристы заставили попотеть, хотя конец был очевиден.  
Джаред упал на софу и зачерпнул горсть миндаля из вазы.  
— Я пахал всю ночь, чувак. Повезло же Дину со съемками в помещении.  
Подавляя зевки, Джаред ухитрялся жевать орехи.  
— Поспи, пока мы снимаем, — посоветовал Дженсен. Трейлер Джареда был всего на сорок футов дальше, но тот все равно приходил сюда. Дженсен давно привык. Коды доступа у них были одинаковые.  
— Нельзя. — Джаред уже засыпал. — Шейла сказала, что грим к разборке с Михаилом придется наносить пару часов.  
Дженсен поднялся, взял из холодильника банку с охлажденным кофе и протянул ее Джареду.  
— Не самое лучшее, но…  
— Дженс! — Джаред с восхищением уставился на кофе. — Парень, я тебя люблю!  
Он оживал на глазах. Дженсен тоже так хотел. Ему, чтобы проснуться, необходимо было ведро кофеина и пару часов сна на ногах. А Джаред восставал из мертвых после капли кофе.  
Пока Джаред, запрокинув голову, опустошал банку, Дженсен свернул сценарий в трубочку. Он и сам не знал, почему до сих пор не сказал ему. За советом обычно первым делом они шли друг к другу: так было со свадьбами, переездами, баром Джареда, пивоварней Дженсена. Они шли друг к другу всегда, но сейчас Дженсен молчал и вторые сутки изводился неопределенностью.  
— Ты что-то тихий, — отметил Джаред, довольно жмуря глаза.  
— Плохо спал ночью.  
— Ну я-то вообще не спал.  
— Твоя правда, — усмехнувшись, признал Дженсен.  
Джаред посмотрел на свернутые бумаги — Дженсен-то думал, что сделал это незаметно, — а потом на него.  
— Хочешь, я попрошу вначале отыграть мою сцену с Алексом? — нейтрально предложил он.  
Дженсен расслабил плечи, и бумаги тут же были выхвачены из рук.  
— «Игра престолов»?! — воскликнул Джаред. — Чувак, они все-таки тебя пригласили! — По лицу расползлась широкая улыбка. — Ты из-за этого дергался в последние дни?  
— Нет! Д-да… Нет. — Смешавшись, Дженсен забрал сценарий обратно. — Проклятье!  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
— Это же хорошая новость!  
— Ким считает так же…  
Джаред наклонил голову.  
— А ты, значит, нет?..  
Сдаваясь, Дженсен протянул ему сценарий.  
— Можешь посмотреть. Мне пора на площадку.

Когда Дженсен вернулся, Джаред все еще держал сценарий в руке. Он разговаривал по телефону, вставив в ухо наушник, а свободной рукой водил по тачпаду ноутбука Дженсена. Лицо было оживленным, а взгляд — целеустремленным.  
— Тебе давно пора на грим.  
Джаред попрощался с собеседником и весело взглянул на Дженсена.  
— Я такое придумал! Дженс, ты обязан согласиться! Ты не можешь сказать им «нет».  
Дженсен сложил руки на груди.  
— Ты хоть сценарий прочел?  
— Ким и контракт мне скинула. Это идеальные условия, и ты сам это знаешь.  
Дженсен начинал злиться. Почему-то от Джареда он ждал другой реакции, собственно, поэтому и молчал: знал, что тот будет отговаривать. Все те аргументы, которые Дженсен привел Ким, он услышал бы их и от Джареда. А теперь… Выходит, он совсем не против?  
— Хочешь, чтобы я изображал великую гейскую любовь на камеру? — раздраженно спросил он.  
— Хочу, чтобы ты исполнял свои желания, — мягко возразил Джаред.  
— Не говори чепухи, ты же видел сценарий.  
— Я бы смог, — заявил Джаред.  
Дженсен опешил.  
— Я бы смог, — повторил тот. — И ты тоже. Я знаю.  
Да, Дженсен не сомневался, что Джаред смог бы, даже сейчас, спустя столько лет. Это Дженсена сдерживали рамки, он не хотел столкновения с последствиями, которые неизбежно возникнут. Не хотел грязи, сплетен и слухов. Джареда таким не остановишь, он будет переживать вдвойне и остаток хиатуса проведет у своего чертова психолога, но все равно пойдет вперед.  
— Ты хочешь этого, Дженсен. Я же вижу.  
Согласился бы Дженсен, не сложись его быт так, как сложился?  
— Ты всегда хотел подобного вызова, — продолжал искушать Джаред. — И я знаю, что ты сможешь на него ответить. Ты не просто прошел кастинг, тебя пригласили. Эта роль — она твоя, она подходит тебе, и ты это чувствуешь. — Дженсен раздумывал. — Иначе ты бы не дергался так последние дни.  
— А еще я отправил заявку на вторую роль, — добавил он.  
Поперхнувшись, Дженсен уставился на Джареда.  
— Ты сделал _что_?!  
Джаред кивнул на монитор. На экране мерцала надпись: «Ваша заявка принята».  
— Ты с ума сошел! — взорвался Дженсен. — О чем ты думал? Как тебе вообще…  
— Ты не хочешь играть со мной? — перебил Джаред.  
— Я вообще не хочу это играть!  
— Хочешь.  
— Как же, Джаред, черта с два! — Дженсен обхватил руками затылок. Безумие, сплошное безумие! — Ты вообще представляешь себе последствия?  
— Эй, расслабься, чувак, это всего лишь заявка. Уверен, они мне откажут.  
Дженсен заново начал раздражаться. Ну вот, Джаред опять себя недооценивает, опять сомневается в собственных силах, но, зараза такая, упрямо идет вперед.  
— Они могут тебя взять.  
— Возможно, — согласился Джаред. — И если они все-таки это сделают, я соглашусь. — Он внимательно взглянул на Дженсена. — Вне зависимости от того, каким будет твой ответ.  
Дженсен сдулся. Убежденность Джареда начисто лишила его всей уверенности в собственной правоте.  
— Джаред, я…  
— А еще Ким сказала, что может пункт о моем участии протолкнуть в контракт. Конечно, если ты этого захочешь.  
Дженсен растерянно смотрел на Джареда. Мысль сыграть с Джаредом подобное приводила в… ужас, наверное, и в тоже время он знал, знал, что сможет. Предвкушение от роли, азарт попробовать, поставленный вызов — все это поднимало из глубины противоречивые чувства и покалыванием отзывалось в кончиках пальцев. Грудь распирало, давило изнутри, а тело в противовес становилось легким, как мыльный пузырь. Давно забытые ощущения. Дженсен хотел попробовать.  
— Ты представляешь, что скажут на это фанаты?  
— Будет весело, — ухмыльнулся Джаред.  
Его-то всегда скорее забавляли фанатские фантазии.  
— CW этого не допустит.  
— Чувак, они дали ход четырнадцатому сезону и намекнули, что не прочь округлить число в дальнейшем. Подумаешь, обнимашки. Я запрыгиваю на тебя через кон.  
— Это другое.  
— Так ли?  
Дженсен молчал.  
— Послушай, Дженс, это едва ли не последний твой шанс реализовать свои желания. После «Сверхъестественного» мы оба не собираемся заниматься актерством. Я это знаю, и я это принял, но ты… Дженс, ты будешь жалеть всю жизнь, если сейчас ответишь отказом. Со мной или без меня.  
Он лукавил. Джаред выглядел беспечным, его действительно веселила мысль утереть всем нос, но еще был азарт и он так же горел неподдельным желанием. Джаред тоже хотел сыграть, загорелся идеей, как только прочел сценарий, и он не отступится.  
«А ведь его возьмут», — внезапно понял Дженсен. Возьмут вне зависимости от того, согласится он, Дженсен, на роль или нет. Джаред сыграет в «Игре престолов», и — тут он прав — Дженсен всю жизнь будет жалеть, что сказал ему «нет».

***

Несмотря на легкомыслие, с каким начинал Джаред, к роли он подошел серьезно. За тот месяц, что они не виделись после подписания контракта, Джаред похудел. Нет, неправильно — он высушился. Белковая диета и три часа ежедневно в спортивном зале сделали свое. Дженсен и сам не сидел без дела, готовился к роли как никогда, но Джаред…  
Он был смуглее обычного, наращенные для роли светлые пряди смешивались с его темными, придавая заострившемуся лицу чуждый, почти незнакомый вид. Завершали перемену линзы, добавляющие зелени голубых оттенков. На юге Испании, в старой как мир Севилье перед Дженсеном предстал лисениец Ларго Рогаре.  
Джаред тоже с интересом его рассматривал, чуть удивленно наклонив голову. Он приехал на неделю позже, занятый на съемках в павильонах, и теперь должен был быстро включиться в процесс.  
— Ты выглядишь не как ты, — заметил он.  
— Ты на себя в зеркало смотрел?  
Джаред рассмеялся.  
— Здесь круто, чувак!  
Дженсен ухмыльнулся ему в ответ.

На съемках «Престолов» было действительно круто. Плотный график, но стафф подстраивался под него с максимальной эффективностью, и, конечно, масштаб был совсем другой. Декорации, постановка — это вполне походило на кино. Все было серьезно и по-деловому. Они с Джаредом привыкли к другому, но оба впитывали то, что совершалось здесь. «Сверхъестественное» было домом, многие годы. То, что происходило сейчас, — актерство другой лиги, вызов их способностям.  
Первой сценой Дженсена стала встреча с дорнийской знатью. Новый принц Дорна являлся бастардом, и после смерти всех законных детей имел право претендовать на свой титул, но его намерение взять имя и девиз Мартеллов восприняли в штыки.  
Дженсен наслаждался ролью. Он не зря готовился, теперь он знал о мире «Престолов» куда больше, чем мог когда-либо узнать при просмотре эпизодов с Данниль. Он читал историю, изучал карты, анализировал хронологию. Столько деталей оставалось за кадром. Тех деталей, которые Дженсен должен уметь выразить взглядом, движением, просто вздохом. У Дорна были своя уникальная история, менталитет людей, воспитанных на стыке двух материков, двух культур. Лис в Лиаме был не менее силен, чем Дорн. Мировоззрения обоих народов в чем-то разнились, а в чем-то совпадали. Например, во взглядах на отношения. В Дорне бастарды были плодом любви и не считались чем-то постыдным, однополая любовь, неравноправные мезальянсы — все допускалось. Лис превозносил культ любви. Воспитанный в этих традициях, Лиам имел крайне широкие взгляды, умел понравиться и если нужно обольстить. И все же появление Ларго застало его врасплох.  
Джаред… Джаред был неподражаем. Его текучие движения, едва заметный наклон головы, мягкая полуулыбка. Всем своим видом он воплощал представления о народе Лиса. Он флиртовал, завораживал, притягивал к себе. И в этом он был настолько не Сэмом, с которым Дженсен играл столько лет, что это сбивало с толку. Дженсен был растерян. Он считал, что принял своего персонажа, но Дин восставал.  
Смешно. Дин так долго жил в нем, что когда потерял своего Сэма, то не смог молчать. Дженсен был в замешательстве, и то, что подобного не испытывал Джаред, еще больше лишало опоры. А еще Дженсен не мог перестать думать. О последствиях, в первую очередь. Он сказал «да», но до сих пор не мог избавиться от сомнений. И не переставая размышлял о том, к каким результатам приведет их это решение.  
Хорошо, что каждый пункт контракта был обговорен до малейшей детали. Многого наружу не выйдет. Да и Наттер в случае чего поддержит.  
Дэвид, как режиссер, был доволен их игрой, но Дженсен все равно чувствовал это противоречивое ощущение неправильности. Как только кадр сталкивал их друг с другом, на передний план выходили те многочисленные часы, что они провели в роли Дина и Сэма.  
— Это провал, — сказал Джаред вечером.  
— Это не твоя вина, — отозвался Дженсен.  
Он не мог переключиться, не мог отпустить. Телефон мигал сообщением от Ди, в истории было короткое видео с близнецами и это вызвало улыбку.  
— Я привык играть роль твоего брата.  
Но Лиам и Ларго тоже были братьями, они выросли вместе, пока их дороги не разошлись. Ларго прибыл помочь Лиаму удержать Дорн, и хотя Лиам сомневался в чистоте намерений лисенийца, общее детство повлияло на него.  
— Может порепетируем?  
Дженсен удивленно поднял голову.  
— Мы не делали этого вместе с какого, с третьего сезона?  
Джаред ухмыльнулся.  
— Как насчет сцены Х? Хочешь, я запрыгну на тебя сверху и оттрахаю до смерти?  
Дженсен покачал головой.  
— Придурок.  
Джаред довольно рассмеялся.  
— Сучка, — с удовольствием протянул он.  
Его беспечность непредсказуемым образом придавала уверенности. Они справятся.

Джаред был… другим. Смотрел прямо, перехватывал взгляд, обволакивал улыбкой. Соблазнял.  
— Он хорош.  
Дженсен отвлекся. Рядом стоял Дэвид. Наттер встретил его как родного, и работать с ним, как и раньше, было одно удовольствие.  
— Парень вырос.  
— Прошло тринадцать лет, — заметил Дженсен.  
Дэвид обернулся к нему.  
— Я никогда не сомневался насчет тебя, Дженсен. Но Джаред… Джаред превзошел все мои ожидания. Эта роль — его. Когда Нина увидела видеокастинг, кипятком изошла. Твердила, мы обязаны его взять.  
Дженсен склонил голову в согласии.  
Дэвид хмыкнул.  
— И, конечно, вы все так же потрясно взаимодействуете в кадре.  
Дженсен промолчал. Он давно знал Дэвида, еще с «Темного ангела», и тот, режиссируя первые серии восьмого сезона «Престолов», считал необходимым высказывать все свои мысли, какие бы они у него ни были, вслух.  
— Ваши небольшие затруднения только на пользу. После долгой разлуки Лиам и Ларго не так близки, как в детстве. Пока не так.  
Гример закончил с Джаредом, и Дженсен покосился на режиссерское кресло.  
— Разве тебе не пора работать? — уточнил он.  
Рассмеявшись, Дэвид хлопнул его по плечу и направился к команде.  
Оставшись один, Дженсен продолжал рассматривать Джареда: тот уже приблизился к месту. Вздохнув, Дженсен сосредоточился на предстоящей ему сцене.

Лиам и Ларго были друзьями, возраст не позволил им стать чем-то большим, но уже тогда, в детстве, предрасположенность была очевидна.  
Ларго преступал личное пространство, настигал и очаровывал. Стоя возле Лиама, он с ленивой полуулыбкой изучал дорнийскую знать, и всякому, кто смотрел на него, становилось понятно, что он не просто телохранитель. Если бы в Лиаме сейчас проснулся Дин, он бы приподнял бровь, отпустил остроту и обязательно прошелся бы на тему одного пространства на двоих. Лиам неподвижно сидел на троне, искоса поглядывал на телохранителя и держал лицо перед дорнийскими вельможами. Армия Дейенерис приближалась.  
— Будь собой, Дженс. — Джаред держал голову опущенной. Движения его губ не уловила ни камера, ни присутствующие актеры.  
Ладонь легла Дженсену на плечо в легком, ничего не значащем движении. Так они касались друг друга сотни раз: на конах, фото-опах, просто в жизни. Природная тактильность Джареда как никогда нашла отклик в его персонаже. Но направленный взгляд, вопреки привычности касания, был острым, томным и искушающим. Расслабив плечи, Дженсен откинулся назад. Джаред вел его за собой.  
В следующей сцене ведущим был Дженсен. Это позволило почувствовать себя свободнее, он сверху вниз смотрел на преклонившего колени телохранителя. Тот провинился, но уверял, что прибыл в Дорн только ради старой дружбы. Лиам ему не верил и, взяв за подбородок, со злой улыбкой изучал честные, отливающие бирюзой глаза.  
— Вы как будто мысли друг друга читаете, — со смехом заметила Индира. Играя Элларию, она преображалась совсем в другого человека.  
— Многолетний опыт, — улыбнулся Джаред.  
Дженсен согласно наклонил голову. Если взвешивать все «легко» и «трудно», с которыми приходилось сталкиваться, играя с Джаредом других персонажей, «легко», однозначно, перевешивало.  
Роли захватили их сильнее, чем мог предположить Дженсен. Образ рвался наружу и жил своей жизнью.  
И все же Дженсен был напряжен. Он знал, что ждет впереди, они подписали контракты, и они должны были это сыграть. Как там Джаред говорил? «Будет весело»?  
Проклятье, Дженсену действительно было весело. Ему нравилась площадка, нравилось вновь работать с Наттером, нравился профессионализм этих ребят. Летом он практически не увидит своих детей, но, черт возьми, если бы Дженсен хоть минуту пожалел об этом.  
И он жалел о том, что не может пожалеть.  
Джаред скучал. Он мог часами болтать с Томом или Шепом по ФейсТайму и целую вечность рассматривать фото Одетт. Он скучал так, как может скучать только Джаред, но весь отдавался работе.  
На десятый день съемок они впервые приступили к сценам, за что «Престолам» на телевидении был присвоен высокий рейтинг.  
Ларго находился в купальне в окружении хихикающих девиц, расслабленный, позволяющий втирать масло в плечи и грудь. Дженсен резко пересек помещение и остановился у метки, прямо напротив него.  
— Ты знал, что это будут драконы, — произнес он.  
Ларго приподнял голову, разглядывая пришедшего, жестом отпустил наложниц и сел ровнее.  
— Я твердил о драконах все дни, что пробыл с тобой, — мягко напомнил он.  
Лиам смерил его внимательным взглядом. Он не верил таргариенской девке. Он не верил появившемуся у порога другу. Но ему были нужны союзники.  
Выпрямившись, Ларго встал. Камеры сейчас со всей тщательностью фиксировали Джареда со спины, скользили по блестящим от масла линиям тела, по стройным ногам, по открытым ягодицам. Как же он похудел! Он был смуглее обычного, мышцы перекатывали под кожей, но не так, как в далеком четвертом сезоне, сейчас Джаред был поджарым, гибким, без неестественного мощного рельефа. Светлые, потемневшие от воды пряди лежали на плечах, его внимание было всецело сосредоточено на Дженсене. И дьявол его задери, даже в этом нелепом «носке» он выглядел ошеломительно вызывающе.  
Вода стекала по обнаженному телу, очерчивала скульптурность мышц. Лиам провожал ее загипнотизированным взглядом. Торжествуя, Ларго приподнял подбородок.  
— Наслаждаешься? — Даже голос был медовым, искушающим.  
Кожу обдало морозом. Сумев перевести взгляд к обольщающим его глазам, Лиам легко улыбнулся.  
— Ты хорошо сложен, — согласился он и медленно добавил: — С телом подстать Безупречному.  
По лицу Ларго скользнула тень раздраженного недовольства. Оба отлично знали, что из себя представляли Безупречные.  
Лиам хотел этого мужчину, был не прочь пустить себе в постель, если бы только не шаткость его нынешнего положения и не сомнения, которые отравляли интерес. И все же он был достаточно лисенийцем, чтобы не считаться с этими условностями. Однако оставался еще вопрос главенства.  
Джаред подошел ближе, выставляясь напоказ, позволяя рассмотреть все, что сочтут необходимым. Грудь его равномерно вздымалась, глаза не отпускали Лиама, привязывали к себе. Дженсен смотрел, не отводя взгляда. Зависшее между ними напряжение можно было ощутить физически. А затем дыхание Ларго сбилось, глаза потемнели.  
— Снято! — раздалось вместе с глухим звуком хлопушки.  
Вздрогнув, Дженсен моргнул. Джаред, смеясь, принял протянутый халат. Он выглядел естественно, но Дженсен знал, привыкший к нему за долгие годы: то, как он трогал волосы, как потирал руки — он был смущен. И Дженсен… Дженсен тоже.  
Эти роли действительно захватили их.  
Растянув губы в улыбке, Дженсен позволил остроте сорваться с языка.  
Джаред улыбнулся в ответ.

— Вы шикарны, парни. — Дэвид с довольным видом просматривал отснятый материал. — Взаимодействуй так все актеры, большая часть «Эмми» были бы наши.  
— Это просто. Нужно лишь сниматься вместе пятнадцать лет.  
Дэвид хмыкнул.  
— То, что вы вдвоем камеру поджечь способны, я понял еще на съемках вашего «пилота».  
— Мы просто оба из Техаса, — вставил Джаред, закидывая руку Дженсену на плечо.  
Дженсен нарочито осуждающе покачал головой.  
Второй эпизод — их первый эпизод — подходил к концу, а третий снимал не Наттер, и Дженсен не знал радоваться этому или нет. Большинство сцен между ним и Джаредом проходили именно в нем. Четвертый для них был завершающим, опять с Наттером. С ним было комфортно, про Мигеля Сапочника Дженсен почти ничего не знал, кроме того, что тот считался крутым режиссером и получил «Эмми» за съемки все тех же «Престолов».  
Команда постоянно меняла локации, было задействовано большое количество актеров. Это приводило к задержкам, это же делало сериал самым масштабным шоу на телевидении. У Дженсена оказалось достаточно времени подготовиться, вжиться в Лиама, на короткий летний период став с ним одним целым. Они с Джаредом не являлись ведущими актерами, но и ведущих здесь было несравнимо больше, чем в «Сверхъестественном». Отведенного им количества экранного времени, если сравнивать с привычным графиком, было смехотворно мало, но то, как подходили здесь к съемкам, растягивало процесс до бесконечности.  
И чем больше проявлялся Лиам, тем противоречивее ощущал себя Дженсен. Джаред тоже менялся. Дженсен знал его, успел выучить ничуть не хуже, чем себя, мог предсказать реакцию, как он будет себя вести в той или иной ситуации, но смотрел сейчас по-новому. Да, Джаред менялся. Как и их устоявшиеся за четырнадцать лет отношения.  
Подобное открытие делало их опыт бесценным, Дженсен действительно был рад, что мог разделить его с Джаредом. Поэтому, куда бы это ни привело, он хотел дойти до конца.

Стоя вплотную, Джаред не прекращал попыток его рассмешить. Дженсен удерживал серьезную мину и не поддавался на подначивания. Что вызывало в Джареде еще больший азарт. Он не сдастся, пока не добьется своего. День был трудный, они отыгрывали эпизоды по нескольку десятков раз. Джаред устал, и его усталость вытекала вот в _это_.  
Опираясь на его руку, Дженсен запрещал себе смеяться. Камеры были направлены на него, Эмилия со всей страстной прилежностью отыгрывала свою роль первой, Неопалимой, Королевы Миэрина, Королевы Андалов, Ройнар и Первых Людей, Кхалиси Дотракийского Моря, Разбивающей Оковы и Матери Драконов.  
Да, Дженсен успел выучить. За двадцать семь раз-то.  
Лиам был ранен, Ларго поддерживал его, не позволяя свалиться на колени перед Матерью Драконов. Джаред, спрятав лицо у него на плече, нашептывал похабные шутки.  
Дженсен не будет смеяться.  
Дейенерис Таргариен вызывала всеобщий экстаз, дорнийцы были готовы идти за ней.  
Невидимая камере, рука Джареда легла на бедро и с непреодолимой целенаправленностью двинулась к промежности. Тщательно сохраняя на лице муки боли, Дженсен с силой ущипнул его под ребром. Ему показалось, или Джаред всхлипнул? Рука не остановилась.  
Эмилия заканчивала последнюю реплику.  
Мука на лице Дженсена была отнюдь не поддельная.  
— Снято! — громко разнеслось по площадке.  
Рука Джареда остановилась, а плечи разочарованно поникли. Дженсен чувствовал себя победителем. И милосердно щипнул под ребрами еще раз, хотя мог сделать куда больше.  
Такие грозящие перейти все границы шутки были нормой на их родной площадке, но здесь… И все же Дженсен не раз поддавался искушению, чтобы так же спровоцировать Джареда.  
Их установленные правила дали трещину, а суть осталась неизменна.  
Было много телесного контакта, отношения между Лиамом и Ларго сложились вполне определенно, однако Дженсен переносил это куда лучше, чем предполагал. Собственно, здесь не было ничего, чего бы он уже ни делал с Джаредом. Нарушение личных границ давно не приносило неудобства, а по-настоящему откровенную сцену должны были отыграть дублеры.  
Джаред легко воплощал неуемную, бьющую через край соблазнительность лисенийца, и все же он оставался Джаредом. Дженсен позволял ему то, что никогда не смог бы позволить никому другому.  
Да, еще предстояли поцелуй, объятия, разделенная на двоих постель, но теперь Дженсен был уверен — он сможет это сыграть. С Джаредом он может сыграть что угодно. А Джаред, казалось, и вовсе не испытывал каких-либо трудностей.  
— Ты охуенно хорош, Дженсен!  
На Дженсене сегодня был не типичный дорнийский «халат», а боевое облачение. Высокие сапоги, ремни, перехватывающие грудь, широкий пояс — кожа, кожа, кожа. Дженсен чувствовал себя глупо, но Джаред осматривал со всех сторон с неприкрытым восторгом.  
— А мне такое тоже положено?  
— А ты у нас будешь ходить голышом, красавчик, — со смехом заметила Элен. Костюмером она была превосходным, хоть и нарядила Дженсена вот в это.  
— Ну, «носок», надеюсь, ты мне подобрала? — с ухмылкой уточнил Джаред.  
— Со слоновьими ушами. Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Элен! — в восхищении протянул Джаред.  
Все ему шутки.

— … предупреждение, поэтому он задерживается.  
Их режиссер, постановщики и даже заехавший на площадку Бениофф — все были обеспокоены.  
— Какие-то проблемы? — приблизился Дженсен.  
— Дублер Джареда, — поморщившись, ответил Мигель. — Он должен был прилететь сегодня, но из-за непогоды все рейсы задерживают.  
Дженсен нахмурился.  
— Возможно, он все же успеет.  
— Мигель! Рейс отменили! — прибежала запыхавшаяся Кэролайн. — На двое суток аэропорт закрыт. Ожидается торнадо.  
— В это время года?  
— Какие-то проблемы? — возник рядом с Дженсеном Джаред.  
Вся съемочная группа мялась. В их контрактах был целых параграф, посвященный обнаженке, и участие в постельных сценах однозначно предусматривало дублера. Но задержать съемки сейчас, означало понести колоссальные потери.  
Джаред выслушал новости и легко пожал плечами.  
— Я сделаю это.  
— Джаред, ты не обязан…  
— Твой контракт совсем не…  
— Это не…  
— Я сделаю это, — повторил Джаред и повернулся к Бениоффу. — Можете связаться с моим агентом для утверждения всех деталей по контракту.  
Дженсен внимательно смотрел на Джареда. Тот не выказал ни толики беспокойства, но, черт возьми, это не задницу показать, которую Джаред и так уже продемонстрировал всему миру. Сцена была довольно откровенной и мало оставляющей простора воображению, хоть и занимала всего пару минут. Он действительно собирался это играть?  
Джаред уже успел набрать по номеру своего агента. На лице не было ни следа сомнений.  
Да, собирался.  
За эти несколько недель Джаред сбросил с себя прожитые годы, роль отца, роль уравновесившего свою жизнь человека. И этот Джаред… этот Джаред был актером, и собирался выложиться как никто другой.  
И будь Дженсен проклят, если позволит это сделать ему в одиночку.

Стафф постарался: ненавязчивая атмосфера, необходимый минимум людей на площадке, приглушенные тона. Даже свет софитов, и тот не резал глаза, а мягко освещал.  
Джаред больше ничего не спрашивал, это вчера он весь вечер и почти всю ночь изводил Дженсена вопросами, уверен ли он. Как будто у Дженсена был выбор. Утром на взводе были оба. Впрочем, это только играло на руку.  
Лиам и Ларго дрались.  
Сцена началась динамично. Задуманный как тренировочный спарринг, бой нес в себе скопившееся между ними напряжение. Телохранитель между ударами предупреждал его об опасности выбранного пути. Лиам был хитер, легко парировал атаки, ускользая одновременно и от нападения и отпрямых ответов, но обстоятельства сделали его тем, кем он на самом деле никогда не стремился быть. Он устал от этой борьбы, не представляющей для него ту ценность, которой он ожидал. Ларго, воспользовавшись заминкой, подсек его под колено и руками ограничил свободу.  
— Тебя убьют, — смотря прямо в глаза, заявил он. — Тебя убьют либо Ланнистеры, либо она.  
Бой закончился. Безоговорочное поражение.  
Согнув руку за головой, Лиам откинулся назад. Вся поза кричала о легкомыслии и несерьезности отношения.  
— Разве ты здесь не для того, чтобы защищать меня от любого рода убийств? — спросил он.  
Неразборчиво выругавшись, Ларго сильно встряхнул его. Лиам продолжал смотреть с лукавым прищуром.  
— Или станешь третьей стороной? — предположил он.  
Он всегда знал, старый друг появился здесь не просто так. Но за кого он играл — вот в чем вопрос. Захват ослабили. Рука Ларго скользнула на шею, пальцы обхватили горло.  
— Я действительно лучше сделаю это сам. — В голосе были гнев и предупреждение.  
Лиам расслабленно лежал под его руками.  
— Так действуй. — Насмешливая улыбка скользнула по лицу.  
Пальцы сжали сильнее. Джаред нарочно напрягал руку, чтобы не повредить ему горло. Со стороны казалось, будто он его основательно душил.  
В попытках втянуть воздух Лиам выпрямил спину, шевельнул ногами. Ларго накрывал его почти полностью. Нога, согнувшись, прошлась вдоль напряженного бедра. Зло прищурившись, Ларго надавил у основания горла, запрокинул ему голову и вплотную наклонился к уху. Быстрое дыхание опаляло кожу.  
— Ты пожалеешь об этом, — пообещал он. И пересохшие губы жестко коснулись кожи там, где билась под пальцами сонная артерия.  
Дженсен вздрогнул.  
Со стороны это больше походило на укус. Дикий, яростный и злой. Он разрядом тока прошил тело и ударил в пах. Пальцы на горле один за одним разжимались, впуская в легкие воздух, но поцелуй перекрыл его не хуже прежней хватки.  
Не дав подумать, Ларго рывком развернул его лицом вниз и всем весом опустился сверху. Руки шарили у бедра, обнажаю кожу под кожей. Тугие переплетения боевого облачения сопротивлялись. Прерывистое дыхание Ларго гулом отдавалось у уха, вторя пульсации крови в висках. Лиам вскинулся, попытался вырваться из захвата, но руки крепко зафиксировали вдоль тела. Вся насмешливость слетела с него в один миг. Он действительно хотел Ларго, друга детства, телохранителя, приятеля, которого знал столько лет, но отказывался подчиняться таким образом.  
— Ты сам мне позволил, — едко напомнил Ларго. Зубы сжались на загривке. Он смог справиться с кожаными ремнями. Вздернул Лиама за бедра и прижал свои.  
Толчок сотряс тело. Выругавшись, Лиам ногтями заскрежетал по каменным плитам. Его трахали как проститутку. Даже не куртизанку с элитных домов Лиса, а обычную уличную шлюху.  
Бедра жестко двигались, и каждое движение огнем отзывалось в паху. Хотелось сильнее, глубже, острее. Зубы продолжали тисками сжиматься на загривке. Как животные! Это был дикий, животный секс, без прелюдий и нежности. Но за ним скрывалось все то, что связывало Лиама и Ларго. Лиам не был способен доверять, поэтому его заставили силой и действием.  
Поставив их обоих на колени, Ларго рукой прижал его к себе, а другой обхватил за шею и вынудил повернуть голову.  
На миг их взгляды пересеклись.  
Поцелуй разрушил все опоры, поразил жаром обжигающих губ, яростной, неутихающей жаждой. А еще своей реальностью. И оставил за собой только одно желание: поглотить в ответ.  
— Снято! — грянуло в уши.  
Вздрогнув, Дженсен открыл глаза. Джаред тут же прекратил движения, имитирующие половой акт. В висках бахала кровь. Она же бросилась в лицо. Дженсен как будто включился в реальность.  
Пара минут, какая-то пара минут, а он словно пережил долгие часы в чужой шкуре, чужим человеком. В паху немилосердно ныло. Нереализованное желание сжигало изнутри. И он чувствовал, черт возьми, он чувствовал, каким возбужденным был Джаред.  
Дженсен как будто со стороны увидел, что они сейчас вдвоем представляли. Он, разгоряченный, взъерошенный, и Джаред, удовлетворяющий, но так и не смогший удовлетворить свое желание.  
Больше не было Лиама и Ларго. Теперь — только Дженсен и Джаред.  
— Огонь, это огонь! — Мигель взволновано махал сценарием. — Вот что нам надо! Это спалит экраны!  
«Они ничего не поняли», — на грани изумления понял Дженсен. Для них это была очередная отыгранная сцена, очередной удачный дубль. Они не поняли, что сейчас произошло. Дженсен накинул на себя халат. Удивительно, его боевое облачение не сильно пострадало. Наверное, камера и тела-то обнаженного засняла совсем немного. Они практически не раздевались. Картинку создавали полунамеки, скрытое действо за кадром, которое все же не оставляло простора воображению. Сцена была предельно понятна.  
У Дженсена до сих пор частило сердце. Он всеми силами избегал смотреть на Джареда, хотя знал, что предосторожность излишня. Тот так же не смотрел на него.  
В голове один за одним мелькали только что отснятые кадры, как будто он уже знал, как это будет выглядеть со стороны.  
Мигель никак не мог успокоиться.  
Поцелуй был акцентом. Единственным, что в этой сцене должны были сделать Дженсен и Джаред, но едва ли он получился таким, каким получился, если бы не имел предыстории.  
Восстанавливая сбившееся дыхание, Дженсен искоса взглянул на Джареда. Тот, слегка поморщившись, украдкой поправил одежду у паха, скрывая крепкий стояк. Съемочная группа пребывала в неведении, но Дженсен _знал, чувствовал_ , как у него стояло. В их экранном трахе секса было больше, чем у Дженсен в реальности с некоторыми его партнерами. Не актерской демонстративности, а настоящего, неподдельного секса.  
Никак не желающий опадать член распирало от необходимости закончить начатое. Несмотря на то что его никто не трахал, Дженсен словно трахался несколько часов. Халат и одежда скрывали возбуждение, но ничто не позволяло скрыть ни пылающих ушей, ни горящих глаз. Хорошо есть грим, хоть лицо спрятал.  
Господи, спаси его!  
Дженсена все еще трясло, и большая часть комплиментов Мигеля прошла мимо ушей.  
Единственная сцена, несколько минут экранного траха почти без обнаженки. Но одно Дженсен знал точно: он ни за что и никогда не позволит никому узнать, что дублеры в этой сцене не использовались.

***

Дженсен устало открыл дверь. Он был выжат прошедшим днем. Истощен настигшим откровением. Слишком сильно погрузился в роль, слишком сильно отстранился от всего другого. Забыл, кем был, как построил свою жизнь. Страхи и сомнения отошли на второй план, хотя Дженсен должен, должен был об этом помнить.  
Это все Джаред. Джаред заставил его забыться: своим магнетизмом, открытым и яростным, сшибающим все барьеры. Тем магнетизмом, который он никогда не мог выразить в Сэме, но который всегда был в нем, в Джареде.  
Дженсен был опустошен.  
Закрыв дверь, он проигнорировал слот для карты и вместо этого положил ее на тумбу. Видеть свет сейчас хотелось меньше всего. Видеть что-либо. Дженсен все еще пребывал в своих мыслях, часть его все еще была Лиамом.  
Но так ли это? Или же эта часть всегда жила в нем? Та часть, которая сегодня…  
Гостиничный номер был едва освещен уличными фонарями, но присутствие в комнате человека Дженсен ощутил сразу.  
На кровати сидел Джаред.  
Сердце пропустило удар.  
Его силуэт неровной тенью обрисовывался на фоне окна. Он сидел, расставив ноги, опустив руки на колени и наклонив голову. Дженсен приблизился, в горле было сухо. Им еще предстояла неделя съемок. Смерть Ларго, бегство Лиама и сожаления о содеянном, когда на самом деле сожалений не было. Не только у Лиама. Жалеть, не жалея. Роль пересекалась с жизнью.  
Джаред поднял голову. После съемок они так и не посмотрели друг другу в глаза, бросая лишь короткие взгляды, пока другой отвлечен.  
Сейчас его глаз нельзя было увидеть, но можно почувствовать. Открытый, изучающий взгляд впечатался в Дженсена. В нем не было ни смущения, ни неловкости, ни сожалений. Джаред смотрел прямо и откровенно.  
И в этот же миг все вернулось: сбилось дыхание, зачастило сердце. Дженсен так и не позволил себе кончить тогда, и теперь сожалел об этом.  
Потому что Джаред не пришел поговорить, не пришел объясниться. Не о чем было говорить и незачем объясняться.  
Пошевелившись, Джаред встал.  
Он пришел, чтобы закончить начатое.  
И, будь он проклят, но Дженсен не собирался его останавливать. 


End file.
